So Delicious
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Shandy Smutness
**This story has been on my mind for a few days & demanded to be written.**

 **All mistakes are my own, since I write from my phone.**

 **Enjoy**

Andy moaned loudly into Sharon's mouth as her hands moved up along his chest then to the back of his head, weaving her fingers through his thick salt and peppered hair. Using her body she pushed his body backwards until his back hits his door, causing it to slammed shut. Her tongue plunging into his mouth, both fighting over control as their tongues waged war. His hands moving down her hips to her back pulling her body closer to his. Their mouths still connected with their tongues circling around each other as they breathed heavily through their noses, so their lips wouldn't lose contact.

Sharon whimpered as Andy maneuvered them around and she moaned into his mouth as her bare back hits the cool surface of his hard oak wood door. He thrusted his hips into her and grinned as she moans echoed loudly in his entryway, his mouth traveling down her jawline when her head falls backwards resting against the door. His eyes darted up, watching as her emerald green eyes closed tightly, his eyes traveling down to her glorious mouth that was ajar trying to control her breathing as his hands moved down her hips and along her outer thighs.

Moving his right hand under her sapphire blue dress she wore, gliding his fingers across her smooth flesh of her inner thigh. Running his knuckles along her soft flesh then moved both of his hands under her knees and lifted her up.

She moaned loudly as his knuckles glides across her lace panties, making Andy groan as he felt how aroused she was getting. Sharon whimpered his name as his teeth nipped at her earlobe whispering. "God, Sharon you are so wet." His hot breath caressing her neck. Making her moan loudly, then moved her head towards his.

"Andy." She said breathlessly, her eyes still closed but she could tell he had a smirk on his face. Andy always knew the right thing to say and damn his magical fingers, knowing just how to touch her to get her excited. God she wanted him, she wanted him right now. She moan in protested as he just placed wet kisses along her jawline.

Andy knew she wanted him, by the way she kept glancing at him at the restaurant. With her longer then normal touches, to the way she took kicked her heel off letting her bare foot travel up his leg, rubbing up along his inner thigh, to her toes slowly maneuvering between his legs massaging his ever so growing erection. Sharon smirked as Andy yelped, dropping his fork on his plate as she continued massaging his gentiles through his now tight pants. He remembered looking around to see if anyone could see what she was doing as his hands held the table tightly, trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't make a fool of himself yet again. Damn this redheaded vixen in front of him will be the death of me.

Sharon watched as his chocolate brown eyes started to cloud over then closed for a few seconds, knowing he was getting close. She started to slow her movements, then stopped all together returning her foot back into her blue Armani heel that was under the table. Sharon grinned wickedly as his hooded eyes slowly fluttered open. Andy glares at her as his balls began to throbbed from her teasing him. It's been a long time since he had blue balls and damn she was lucky they were in a very public place. They continued eating dinner, both stealing glancing and smiles back and fourth. Once they were finished with the main course their triple chocolate mousse dessert arrived.

Andy stuck his fork in first bringing the piece over to Sharon's lips, he watched as her mouth closed around his fork, she slowly pulled away humming. He grins as her eyes closed and she let out one of her hums again as the sweet chocolate melts in her mouth. Once she was done eating, she grabbed her fork and did the same for Andy feeding him a piece. Once they were finished eating dessert there was chunk of chocolate mousse still on the plate. Andy raised his hands in surrender, letting Sharon enjoy it. With her index finger she wiped it off the plate, slowly brought it to her lips. He could feel his pants getting tighter as her finger went into her mouth watching as her eyes closed, humming as she sucked the chocolate mousse off her finger and licking it clean grinning at him. God damn she is trying to kill me tonight. I groan as I shifted in my seat trying to adjust my pants to give my members some room.

Thank god for the male waiter blocking my view of my purely evil but fine girlfriend, because I was about to shoot my load and soil myself right then and there. Sharon grinned as she hears me moan, then removes her finger from her mouth as the waiter returns blocking her view of her hot headed but ravishing boyfriend.

Back in his bungalow he used both of his hands, lifting her up against his door. She moaned as she felt his growing erection between her legs. Using his body to hold her against his door along with his left hand holding her butt. His right hand moving between her legs, his knuckles gliding along her inner thigh. He growled as his two fingers moved her panties to the side, gliding his knuckles along her moist folds and then slowly inserted his fingers into warm center.

"Ohhhhh Andy." She moaned, her head leaning against his door, eyes closed. She smiled as she felt his lips moved along her jawline, down to her collarbone nipping at her flesh that was under the strap of her dress. She thrusted her hips, matching the pace of his fingers as it moved in and out. Her stomach starting to tighten and her vision clouding over as she felt herself getting closer to the edge.

Andy growled as he felt her walls began to tighten around his fingers as he speed up his pace. Her moans and whimpers making his shaft growing harder by the second as her juices started flowing down his wrist as she growled his name in ecstasy as she came. His mouth claiming her mouth as she moaned loudly as his thumb rubbed circles along her clit. He moaned as she bit his lower lip as she continued to ride on this wonderful bliss he was giving her.

Her thighs shaking as he continues to rub circles on her clit, her moans egging him in as his mouth assaulted her neck right below her left ear. Her sweet moans and whimpers was music to his ears and his ego, he loved the way she said his name and how vocal she was. He curled his fingers as he buried them inside her as her nails dug into his back, her head falling back screaming his name as she came crashing hard.

Andy removed his hand from between her legs, resting his head next to hers placing small kisses along her shoulder as his listened to her heavy breathing. Her death grip on my back loosened up as she started regained some sense of reason. Moving his head back looking at her flushed face, her eyes fluttering open his eyes staring into her stunning emerald green eyes, both smiling at each other. He hovered his lips over her, enjoying the way her warm breath caressed his lips. Kissing slowly her mouth opening up letting his tongue explore her mouth, she hummed as he moaned.

He helps her down and was about to turnaround to wash his hand. Until Sharon took ahold of his hand, bringing it to her mouth and doing something that just blew his mind. Her delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist, bringing his fingers to her mouth. He growled loudly as he felt her warm mouth close around his two fingers. Her tongue twirling around between each finger, humming as she tasted herself. He growled each time she sucked on each finger separately with a loud popping sound as it left her mouth.

"God Sharon, you are...you are.." Is words lost as she winked at him with the purest evil grin on her lips.

"Yes, Andy." She said in the most seductive voice he has ever heard coming from her. She grinned as his eyes turned to the darkest chocolate she has ever seen.

His mind still blow, he did the only thing he could think of at this particular moment. He lifted her up quickly, placing her over his right shoulder, grinning as she squealed. Her hands resting on his lowered back as Andy manhandled her towards his bedroom. She squealed again as Andy smacked her butt not once but twice before he asked through his bedroom doorway. He gently lowered her door on her heels and was taken back as she twirled him around and pushed him on his bed.

Seconds flew by before he picked himself up and rested his upper body on his elbows as Sharon just stood there in front of him, just smirking wickedly. Thinking to himself this can't be good, it will it? He grinned as she slipped out of her heels then moved between her legs. Leaning over placing her hands on his shoulders then her fingers wrapped around his suspenders pulling him up and kissed him fiercely. He missed as she bit his lower lip and pulled away with his lip between her teeth. God damn who knew Rule Book Raydor was a vixen in the bedroom.

She pushed his upper body down, straddling his thighs as her hands moved down along his chest to his belt. She started unbuckling his belt, Andy understating what she was going he lifted his hips as she pulled on his belt and dropped it on the floor. He watched as her fingers worked on his button then glided his zipper down. She moved off his thighs as her fingers hooked onto his pants and his briefs pulling them both down until his they were on the floor by his belt.

He watched in amazement as her hands moved along his thighs to her hands wrapping around his shaft. He moaned as she slowly pumped his shaft as her other hand moved to massage his balls. He kept his eyes on her as she lowered into her knees between his legs. His hooded eyes watched as her mouth opened and her tongue licked along his head, traveling down his shaft. Her tongue tracing patterns from his blood vessels she can see along his hard shaft.

"Shit Sharon.." Andy said breathlessly between clenched teeth. God her warm tongue traveling along his throbbing shaft.

She looked up at him, then winked as her mouth enclosed around his large shaft. She hummed as he thrusted his hips into her face, hissing her name as she continued to suck and twirl his tongue around on his shaft. His hands moved into her hair so he could see her beautiful face as she sucked his manhood. She hummed again as her way of thanking him. He moaned loudly as her fingers pulled and her nails scratched under his balls. She placed her index finger rubbing it along his chode and hummed as his said her name and thrusted his hips up again.

Sharon could taste the sweet salt from his precum, knowing he was getting very close. She twirled her hand in sync with her mouth, sucking harder on his shaft, her other hand cupping his balls letting her thumb glided along his balls. She hummed as his fingers dug into scalp and smirked.

"Oh yeah, just like that Sharon." Taking a deep breath in and out. "Fuck, your mouth feels so good...God I'm almost there." His eyes closed, his stomach muscle tightening as his thighs began to shake. "OHHHHH YEAH SHARRRRRRROOOOOOONNNN!" He shouted loudly in his bedroom. His hand left her hair as he fell backwards on his bed.

Slowing her movements and only licking his glistening shaft. Sharon lets go of his balls and hummed as she swallowed his load. Sharon placed her hands on his thigh and lifted herself up moaning as her knees popped back in place. Andy slowly lifts his upper body up smiling at Sharon as he pulls her to him and kisses her passionately. It was his turn to moan as he tastes himself on their kiss, pulling away and resting their foreheads against one another's.

His hands cupping her face. "God, I love you Sharon." He said with a dopey smile.

Sharon hums and kisses him. "Andrew Flynn, I love you too." With her hands on his shoulders as she straddle his hips.

They just sat their just grinning like idiots, he pulled her to him and kisses her again. The kiss hearing up, he moaned into her mouth as her wet center grinds along his semi erect shaft. When did she take off her panties he thought? She thrusted her hips again and he forgot what he was thinking and just concentrating on her wet folds grinding along his growing erection.

"I want you inside me Andy." Sharon said seductively against his mouth as she grinds against him again, moaning as she felt how hard he was getting.

"Damn Sharon, you are so wet." He placed kisses along her jawline, moving his hand between their legs. He grinned as she lifted up a little so he could rub his grad along her moist folds. Both moaning against each other's lips as she sat down on his shaft forcing his large shaft to fill her. Sharon wasted no time and started thrusting her hips along his. Both matching each other's speed, Sharon's fingers moving along his shirt ripping it open and grinned as his buttons flew along his bedroom and bouncing along his hardwood floor.

"God Sharon." As he was list once again at just how wild she was tonight and god damn he was proud it was him who got to witness this gorgeous side of her.

"Oh god; Andy, you feel so good." She breathed heavy along his ear as her tongue grazed the outer shell.

"Fuck." He said as his hands moved around her back pulling her closer to him.

Sharon hums as she thrusts faster, her head falling back as her walls tightened around his shaft. Her stomach in knots as she felt herself getting close. She whimpered his hand as his left hand moved between her legs and his thumb rubbing her nub in a counter clockwise motion. His mouth latched onto her pulse point sending her over the edge. Her nails dug into his back as she moaned loudly his name as she came. Andy was surprised as she continued to thrust her body as she shook violently from his shaft buried deep inside her and his thumb on her nub.

"Oh fuck Sharon!" He shouted as his semen traveled deep inside her heaven.

They held each other tightly as they breathed heavily into each other's sweaty necks. Both pulling apart with blissful looks on their faces they kissed tenderly. Andy pulls Sharon down on top him, her head resting on his shoulder as her right hand rested over his heart. She smiled as the AC turned on and blew along their sweaty flesh and hummed as Andy wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on top of her head.

In the morning he needs to find out what caused this beautiful vixen to come out of Sharon. Because god, he has never in his older age been able to get hard again after just shooting a load.

 **The End**

 **Feedback isn't a must but is a welcomed gift.**


End file.
